A New Life For Me
by AmayaHana
Summary: Kagome is transported to a new world (Naruto's World) after the final battle with Naraku.Will see find love in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

ME:Hello everyone I hope you all like my first that reminds me I don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

'Finally the mission over' that's what I thought as I looked around for Inuyasha.I saw the man I loved laying in a pool of his own blood.I ran over to his lifeless form My tears falling like suddenly I was surrounded a bright light.I saw a male figure who was mostly light and heard the figure's voice. "Kagome you must 't worry I'll always be with you."The voice said before I passed out.

~Third Person's P.O.V.~

A raven-haired girl around the age of 17 or 18 was looking for she was a silver hair with dog ears lifeless in a pool of ran over to the lifeless body and began to cry suddenly she was gone in a flash of light.

~Back to Kagome's P.O.V.~

When I came to I was in a there was something odd I could sense that there was a demon somewhere.I could hear sounds that I hadn't hear before and small things that I hadn't noticed 's when I pulled out my pocket I saw in the reflection made eyes widen.I had demon markings my and eyes had change markings were a red rose with the corona of the sun around it and I had faint curls on eyes which were normally an onyx color were now a peridot hair was still raven black thankfully.I looked normal other than the I heard someone behind me come my way fast.I put up a barrier to protect myself since I was next thing I knew I was surrounded by men in all black wearing masks.'This can't be good.' I thought making sure not to let my shield I carrying my not only my bow and arrows I also had a crystal dagger had the Shikon no Tama embedded in it's handle.

~Third Person's P.O.V.~  
When the girl awoke she was alone in the had changed to say the had a red sun-rose on her forehead and wind curls on her eyes changed from onyx black to peridot raven hair was still same maybe a little longer then raven-haired beauty heard footsteps heading her way and put up a a matter of seconds she was surrounded by the ANBU.

~Back to Kagome's P.O.V.~  
I didn't know what was going but I know whatever it was I didn't like men that surrounded me didn't speck nor did they attack.I was still fearful.I mean come on first being drop in the woods ALONE and then waking up to find you're not well not human per-say and being surrounded by men that could damn well kill to make things go totally to hell another man came to the scene he wasn't one of the others;Something about him was far more sinister than the men with the wore a long black rode with red cloud on hair was a dull black and even though it was short he had a headband caused most of my fear was his eyes;I may have been at a distance but I could see his were the as red as Naraku's eyes and yet this man had no demonic energy coming from him.I was scared well that saying it mildly.I didn't know if it was more the fact that I was alone and had lost Inuyasha or because these guys showed up out of nowhere.

Then the man in the robe spoke,"Well,well well it seems you never learn."His voice was so cold I bet I was able to see my breath.I felt I had to do if I'm scared as all hell I will not let my fear stop me.I left my barrier around me at full force aiming my arrow at the man and loosed my arrow merely grassed his left leg.I didn't know that the move I made was possibly the dumbest one I would ever make.I gave away my One thing I should of learned in after GOD KNOWS how many times I've been kidnapped and nearly killed..I noticed that the men that had surrounded me where whispering to one another.I saw them nodding their heads and grabbed the clocked man before disappearing.

* * *

Me:Okay that what I got so far

Kagome: What the Hell AMAYA!

Me:Calm down Kagome.

Kagome: Couldn't you at lest tell what Going on?

Me:You'll see soon :-)

Kagome:*Shake her head* Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello again everyone.(Kagome walks in)

Kagome:Amaya OK tell me what the hell is going on.

Me:The Shikon no Tama sent you to this world.

Kagome:... WHAT? Why?

Me: Who knows?  
Kagome: Oh :(

Me: Kagome it's alright.(turns to readers)I own nothing.

* * *

~3rd person's P.O.V.~

The raven-haired girl was more than a little confused. about this whole , she was with her friends and killed Naraku however,Inuyasha had lost his life as ,She was basically transported to this strange new place and to make the whole thing more nonsensical she was transform to a just any Kitsune either she was a Kyuubi no grew sleepy as the night beautiful raven-haired female looked for a place to hide and sleep she found a small clearing with tons of flowers in all the colors of the she fall asleep she figured no one would able to find did she know some had been following the girl sleep soundly a man with chocolate brown hair,raven eyes and red triangular markings riding on a huge white hound." Hey do you think?"the man whispered to his dismounted the giant dog and pick the girl to his friend he smiled and said,"Come on we need to get back to the village.''looked at the girl in his arms."Maybe we should take her to the Hokage."he added.

~Kagome P.O.V.~

I opened and saw a white fur"Sesshomaru?No it's not him."I thought as I woke up.I felt someone behind me.I turned and saw a man about my age with chocolate hair and red markings under his raven eyes."Who the hell are you?!"I yelled trying to get away from looked at me and said,"Oh you're wake miss." "Yeah and Who the hell are you."I yelled as we stop."I'm Kiba Inuzuku and this big guy's name is are you?"He asked with a boyish.I felt a light blush across my face"Kagome,Kagome Higurashi."I said shyly."So where you from?"he asked.I looked away and my eyes widen because I felt something coming own way fast. "Somethings coming this way."I said putting up a I saw four had onyx hair with lilac had raven hair with onyx third man had silver spiky hair I could only see one of his eyes it was dark brown almost last one man was a blond with sapphire eyes he seemed different from the others considering he had whiskers.I saw Kida get off and turned to me."Don't worried Kagome-Chan I know them."he said.I get down letting my barrier fall."Kiba!Over Here!"the blond man yelled."Oh boy who is he?He reminds me of someone."I thought as I saw him running to us."Hey Naruto."Kiba said stepping in front of man looked at me and smiled."So who is this beauty?"the blond man named 'Naruto' looked at me and nodded."I'm Kagome."I said slightly hiding behind Akamaru."You don't need to hind."Kiba said seeing I was fearful."Dope what are you doing."the raven-haired man said as he walked stopped and when saw me."Sasake Shut up."Naruto yelled."Both of you cool it." the silver said with tone that reminded me of two young men looked at the the silver-haired man and said,"Kakashi-Sensei." The older man looked at me and his eyes well eye moved closer.

I sensed danger heading from group formed a battle I saw a tall blue man really the man was blue even in all the time I traveled with Inuyasha I never saw something like like the man I saw when I first got stood right next to me."Kagome-Chan I need you to stay back."he whispered to me.I shot him a look to see you're joking right."I'm helping just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak."I said grabbing my bow and an arrow aiming it at the two men in front of the she let it arrow turn started to glow pink as it drew closer the the men the light split in eyes grew wide."That's a new one.''I thought as the two lights hit the looked at me wide others eyes widened when the men where hit by my others eyes widened when the men where hit by my they turn and moved closer to me and looked at me in a questioning lilac eyed said,"How chikra seem more powerful a normal person." I looked at him and asked,"Who ever said I was 'normal'?"he smirked and introduced himself as Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Me:Thank you Everyone for reading.

Kagome:OK Amaya you got MAJOR explaining to do.

Me:Kagome what is it.

Kagome:Why do I have tails?

Me:You're Kitsune like sweet little Shippo.

Kagome:Wait Shippo only had one tail.(Naruto walks in)

Naruto:Amaya I need to talk to you.

ME: What is now Naruto?

Naruto:Why?

Me:Naruto don't Spoil it.

Naruto:Fine (turns to the readers) Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hey Everyone I hope you like it so far.  
Kagome:Amaya!Tell me Why I always get into things like this?  
Me:I don't know why?  
Naruto:Amaya!  
Me:Naruto where are the others?  
Naruto:IDK.  
Me:(Looks at the Readers) I own and thanks for reading.

* * *

~3rd person P.O.V.~

After the fight with the two men it was males in the group decided it was best to set up camp for the Kagome,who was the only female in the group,looked for a place to sleep away from the males but close so they could help if need and the others were deciding what to do about the girl."I say we take her back with us." the blond man named Naruto said."I think we should take her to the Hokage and have her decide." Sasake said."What do you think Kiba?You're the one who found her."Kakashi asked."I was going ask the Hokage to let her stay with me."Kiba said leaning against looked at the girl searching for a place to sleep and whispered,"I wish I knew why her chakra is so powerful."Then he turned to the rest of the group and said,"It best we go to the Hokage as soon as we get back to the village."The other looked at Neji and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile,Kagome found a tall pine yawned decided that this would be the best place. Kagome fall into a dreamless sleep almost as soon as she laid her head down.

Just as morning dawned The rest of the group woke up to find Kagome already making food for looked at them and said,"Oh good morning.I made 's see rice balls for Sasake,Romen for Naruto,Eggs for Kakashi-San and Neji,Oh and for Kiba,Akamaru and I my 'Secret Beef Miso Soup."The guys eyes grew to three times their normal size."Well dig in We've got along day ahead of us."Kagome said smiling at the group.

~Kagome's P.O.V~

I handed everyone their food.I swear Naruto more inhaled his food than ate on the other hand ate a little Ate the eggs in a flash and Neji was done quickly to Kida seemed to like the soup I did everyone was done Kiba put me on Akamaru and the group headed off to... well I didn't know where we were I knew as I didn't like the idea of being suddenly stopped and the group looked a me."Kagome you stay here with Kiba and Akamaru."Kakashi ordered.I just nodded my others went Kiba and I were waiting I felt something energy it was a wolf demon like I could forget after Koga kidnapped me and visited me so often but the energy was coming from Kiba."What is Kiba?Why does he have a wolf demon's aura.?"I thought to myself."If he is are the others demons as well?"My mind continued to race with questions.I was so deep in thought that when the other came back I didn't even sense tapped my shoulder and said, "Kagome the other just got back and they brought someone for you to meet."I snapped out of my trance and looked at the group.I Noticed a rather tell woman the sandy-blond hair and a purple diamond mark smack-dab in the middle of her forehead.I stand up quickly and said,"How do you do?I'm Kagome Higurashi."bowing the lady told me to I didn't need to be told twice.I noticed the guys were looking at me like I was off seemed to be snickering at my formality.I shot him a glare to shut him stood up and walked up behind me and said,"Hokage-Sama I found Kagome in the if is allowed to stay in the village I believe it would be best for her to stay with me and Akamaru." I looked as if 'who the hell decided that?'

I felt something strong fairly quickly our way.I turn to face whatever it was placing a barrier around the group which was force of I saw beyond the barrier was the two men that were hit by my arrow.I could my eye twitch."Okay what kind of demons are they?That arrow should have done the trick!"I screamed.I heard the rest the group laughing their buts off."I'm not joking!"I yelled at them.I did hesitate to attack the enemy as usual I acted before thinking. As I charged them my dagger became a crystal they that the two men ran off.I stopped and as I looked the katana in my hands the barrier the others rushed over to me suddenly the blade glowed brighter than the light formed a tall man with long following hair and silver what I could tell the man was smiling at me and then he said,"Kagome,I' m glad you made it here."The light fades to revealing a man with long following raven hair and silver-blue eyes."Who are are?"I asked looking the man."Oh my sweet little child it's 'Papa'."the man said.

* * *

Me:Ok one chapter down.  
Kagome:Wait I'm confused here!  
Me:About?  
Kagome:Him!(Point at the man who just appeared in the story)  
Me:Oh his your dad.  
THE MAN:That right I'm your'Papa' Kagome.  
Kagome:That's not even possible!  
Me: Of course it is.  
THE MAN:*Look at readers* Please review.


End file.
